Sur une aquarelle
by dean-winchestersass
Summary: Raphaël a fait chuter Castiel, une fois tombé sur Terre, ce dernier va chercher de l'aide auprès des seules personnes qu'il connaît, les Winchester... DESTIEL POST SAISON 5
1. Chapter 1

Voila c'est mon premier Destiel. Je situe l'action après la saison 5 mais occulte le fait que Sam est dans la cage. De ce fait les autres saison ne sont pas prises en comptent. Voici le prologue.

Prologue

« Tu as osé te rebeller. Tu as osé intervenir dans un combat où mes deux frères auraient du s'entre-tuer. Dieu n'est plus. Gabriel est mort. Michael et Lucifer auraient du l'être. Mais tu es intervenu Castiel. »

Raphaël regardait son jeune frère, bâillonné et menotté. Son visage ruisselant de sang. Pourtant il gardait la tête haute et le regard fier. L'ange ne s'était pas rebellé contre le Paradis, juste contre un archange. Un archange à l'ego surdimensionné et à la folie bien plus grande encore. Et, apparemment, aimait s'entendre parler.

« Tu es arrivé Castiel. Et maintenant mes deux frères sont, certes enfermés dans la cage, mais, toujours jour un démon ou n'importe quelle autre créature abjecte et vile décidera de briser les 66 sceaux à nouveau. Et ce jour...Mes frères retrouveront leurs libertés. »

L'archange marqua une pause. Attrapa Castiel par les cheveux, le surplombant de sa hauteur. Castiel, à genoux,ne bronchait pas.

« Vois-tu, cher frère, moi seul peux régner sur le Paradis. Moi seul, peut-être Dieu désormais. Si Lucifer et Michael avaient périt comme s'était écrit, j'aurais été incontesté. Mais toi... »

Raphaël entailla son petit frère le long de la clavicule droite., une lumière vive s'échappa de la blessure sur le passage de l'épée angélique. A cette torture, que Raphaël exécutait le sourire aux lèvres, Cas se tordait de douleur. Sachant que ces blessures le ne tuerait pas l'aîné lui enfonça l'arme dans l'épaule. Le choc fut si puissant que la lame le transperça.

« Sans toi j'aurais été un Dieu incontesté. Sans toi mes frères seraient morts sans chances de venir un jour réclamer ce qui leur revient de droit. Je suis le seul Dieu Castiel. »

Il tourna la lame dans la chair du plus jeune, les cris de ce dernier résonnants alentour malgré le bâillon.

« Le seul. »

Il ressortit la lame du corps de Castiel puis lui entailla l'autre clavicule. Il remonta lentement la lame vers le visage de l'ange, semblant s'amuser à tourmenter son propre frère. Il posa l'arme contre la joue gauche de Castiel l'enfonçant le plus doucement possible dans la peau. Il continua de faire glisser la lame sur son cadet, puis l'arrête au niveau de sa gorge. Raphaël se pencha avant de venir murmurer au creux de son oreille.

« Je vais devoir faire preuve d'un minimum de...justice. Je vais devoir te punir de ton affront envers moi. Envers ton Dieu. Tu sais ce qu'est la punition réservée aux traîtres à Dieu, Castiel ? Ils tombent, ils souffrent, ils oublient le Paradis. Tu vas tomber Castiel, tu vas souffrir Castiel. Mais tu ne vas certainement pas oublier. Tu vas te souvenir Castiel, te souvenir de la douleur, te souvenir de la chute, de la souffrance qu'elle va engendré, de la torture. Tu te souviendras du Paradis, d'être un ange, tu auras conscience de ce que tu as perdu. »

Il eut un rire vide, un rire sadique.

« Dis Adieu à ta grâce Castiel »

Raphaël enfonça l'épée dans la gorge de son frère. Castiel se sentit brûlé de l'intérieur alors qu'une lumière éclatante sortait de son corps. Il sentait ses membres s'arracher indéfiniment de son corps, ce dernier être embrasé par le feu de l'intérieur. Il sentait les ténèbres s'agripper à lui, s'insinuer par chacun des pores de sa peau. Il sent son monde se fissurer, le noir et les ombres l'envahissent. Un trou béant se forme dans sa poitrine. Il peut s'évader de sa douleur, elle fait partie de lui. Castiel essaye de se raccrocher. Se raccrocher sans savoir à quoi, sans le pouvoir. Tout reste sombre, tout reste inaccessible et terrifiant. Et puis d'un coup, le vide. Il chute, il se sent chuté. Il tombe sans rien pouvoir y faire. Il sent ses longues ailes noires brûler, plume après plume. La chute est sans fin. Castiel en vient à souhaiter la mort. Chaque fois qu'il semble s'être acclimater à la douleur, celle-ci augmente encore inexorablement. Le feu est partout sur son corps. Les dernières bribes de sa grâce s'arrachent à lui comme si son corps entier était marqué au fer rouge. Puis, tout s'arrête. Une douleur incommensurable, un choc brutal, un arrêt net. La chutea duré des heures, peut-être des jours, il a perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace. Il ferme les yeux alors que quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas coule sur sa joue pour finir sur ses lèvres dans un baiser salé. Un baiser de mort, un baiser de chose qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant. Quelque chose qui fait exploser la douloureuse vérité au visage de Castiel. Il est humain. Quelque chose qui lui mouille le visage. Une larme.

Voilà j'espère que ce prologue vous à plu, le premier chapitre est presque achever. J'essaye de le poster le plus rapidement possible. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Sur une aquarelle**

**Fandom : Supernatural**

**Pairing/ship : Destiel**

**Disclaimer : Le personnages ainsi que la série ne m'appartienne paset sont une propriété de la CW.**

**Voilà comme promis le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes. Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont tant fait plaisir. Deansass**

Chapitre 1

Il marchait depuis des heures. Il s'était arrêter dans une station service pour prendre à manger, enfin plutôt voler de quoi manger. Il avait aussi prit de quoi se raser, voilà trois jours qu'il était tomber sur Terre, il commençait à en avoir besoin. Une fois sa tache accomplit dans les toilettes de la station, il reprit sa route et y était depuis presque trois heures. Il sortit son portable, chercha le numéro de Dean dans le répertoire puis actionna le petit téléphone vert. Après trois sonnerie le chasseur répondit.

« Cas! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de nouvelles, ça va j'espère ?

-Oui, excuses-moi de ne pas avoir donner signe de vie mais je te laisse imaginer l'état du Paradis depuis le départ fortuit de Michael. Dean où êtes-vous ?

-Bismarck, Dakota du Nord, Castle Motel, chambre 68.

-D'accord, laisse moi le temps de finir une affaire au Paradis et je vous rejoins après.

Il ne laissa pas à Dean le loisir de répondre et raccrocha. Il se mit en route pour le Nord Dakota alors que la nuit commençait dangereusement à tomber, priant son père disparu qu'une bonne âme ai pitié de lui et le prenne en voiture. Après une vingtaine de kilomètres, une femme proche de la trentaine s'arrêta à sa hauteur affichant un sourire avenant. Elle baissa sa fenêtre.

« Bonsoir, vous avez besoin qu'on vous emmène ? Lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Ce n'est pas tout près, lui répondit l'humain nouveau-né.

-Dites-moi toujours, j'essayerais d'aller le plus loin possible.

-Bismarck.

Elle lui sourit.

-Allez-y montez ! »

Il s'exécuta, soulagé de pouvoir enfin reposer ses jambes endolories. Dieu que les humains étaient courageux marcher était épuisant et dire que certains humains le faisaient par pur plaisir. La femme qui l'avait pris en auto-stop, Alison, s'avéra être un véritable moulin à paroles, non que cela dérange Castiel d'entendre quelqu'un déblatérer avec si peu de gêne sur sa vie les heures consécutives à écouter les prières des pauvres mortels dont il faisait désormais parti aidant grandement.

Ils n'étaient qu'à un état de la Dakota du Nord et Castiel se demandait si Alison l'emmènerait jusqu'à Bismarck ou si il allait devoir se débrouillé seul à nouveau.

« Et alors ? Qu'est ce qu'un homme seul comme vous va faire à Bismarck ? »

Il ne tourna pas le regard vers elle alors qu'il répondait.

« J'y rejoint des amis »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, intéressée.

« Vraiment ? De longues date, ces amis ? Et...vous y allez sans bagages ?

-Je les connais depuis quelque années. Et non je n'ai pas de bagages. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Je prendrais ce dont j'ai besoin sur place je pense. Je viens de couper les ponts avec mon ancienne vie. Je prends un nouveau départ. Sam et Dean, sont les seul personnes que je tiens à garder. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Je mourrais pour eux, à vrai dire je l'ai déjà fait.

A la vue de l'expression inscrite sur le visage d'Alison, Castiel comprit qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

« Je veux dire, j'ai faillit mourir plusieurs fois en leur sauvant la vie et ils ont fait de même pour moi. »

Castiel restait calme en évoquant son douloureux passé.

« Je crois comprendre alors pourquoi les liens qui vous unissent sont si forts. »

Puis elle resta silencieuse si longtemps que Castiel vint à en oublier sa présence. Cen'est qu'après près d'une heure de route que la jeune femme reprit la paroles demandant à son passager éphémère où, à Bismarck, avait-il rendez-vous. Castiel fut soulagé de se savoir à Bismarck même, de se savoir si près de Dean, si près de Sam. Il commençait déjà à se sentir en sécurité. Il savait que Sam et Dean seraient là pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces cauchemars horribles qui l'empêchaient de dormir depuis qu'il avait chuté. Peut être qu'avec les frères à ses côtés tout se passerait bien ou au moins mieux.

« Le Castle Motel s'il vous plaît »

Elle tapa sur quelques touches sur un écran numérique auquel Castiel ne comprenait pas grand chose, visiblement une carte virtuelle. Elle reporta son attention sur la route.

« On y sera d'ici une dizaine de minutes »

Cas se contenta d'acquiescer. Il regarda dehors, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient roulé de nuit. Il regarda alors l'heure et vit qu'il était 2h30. La fatigue dans le corps nouvellement humain de Castiel se faisait ressentir. Alison arrêta la voiture devant le motel. Castiel décida qu'il prendrait quelque heures de sommeil avant d'aller voir les sortit de la voiture remercia Alison et lui fit un sourire, il avait vu les humains le faire pour remercier les gens, avant de se retourner vers le motel. Il prit une grande inspiration et du refréner son envie de courir retrouver Sam et Dean, il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était devenu humain, ou, du moins il voulait qu'ils le découvrent le plus tard possible. Il ne voulait pas, n'était pas près, à être ainsi mis à nu devant les seuls personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il s'avança du motel et prit un des escalier, cherchant une chambre vide, qu'il pourrait occuper pour quelque heure. Il crocheta la serrure comme Dean le lui avait apprit une fois espérant plus que tout de ne pas se faire prendre par la direction. Il laissa la lumière éteinte, mieux valait faire profil bas. Il consentit cependant à prendre une douche, depuis le temps, depuis la chute, il devait se laver. Puis il remit ses vêtements tant bien que mal, n'étant pas habitué à s'habiller et alla se coucher.

Il sentait le feu sur lui se déchaîné, son essence détruite et réduite à néant. Le noir. Le noir rien que du noir. Partout. Nul part où aller. Nul part pour s'abriter. Le noir.

Dans un sursaut Castiel se réveilla, en sueur il avait encore fait un cauchemar, il avait encore rêvé sa chute. Instinctivement il regarda l'heure : 7h passé. Il se leva difficilement, se frotta les yeux pour enlever les restes de sa nuit et ses tourments nocturnes avec. Puis la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Dean et Sam. Il devait vite partir de sa chambre pour aller les retrouver, essayer par la même occasion de retrouver un minimum de sérénité. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait, mais plus que ça il avait hâte de les retrouver, ils lui avaient manquer. Il eu soudain une irrépressible envie de pleurer, fichues émotions humaines. Il voulait qu'on le prenne et qu'on le sert fort. Il voulait qu'on lui murmure des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille, qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'on ne lui laisserait plus rien lui arrivé, qu'on serait toujours là pour lui.

Castiel décida de sortir de son lit. Il retendit la couette qu'il avait froisser en dormant et sortit à pas de chats de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre 68 un nœud à l'estomac.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, il s'étonna en constatant que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il l'ouvra et entra dans la pièce pour y découvrir les frères Winchester, les deux chasseurs les plus redoutés du monde, en train de dormir comme des bébés. Cas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire à la vue du visage si détendu de Dean, lui qui avait toujours l'air si concentré si meurtrit, même s'il le cachait. Castiel le trouva même beau, ainsi. Il se tourna vers Sam. Le cadet était si grand que ses jambes dépassa d'au moins vingt centimètres au bout du lit. Ce détail amena un sourire sur le visage du l'ancien s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit leur réveil. Sam fut le premier à se réveiller environ une demie heure plus tard.

« Cas ! S'étonna-t-il en se levant, je pensait plus que tu viendrais depuis le temps

-J'avais des affaires à régler avant.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu est là ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance Sam, vous avez besoin de repos, Dean me l'a expliquer.

-D'ailleurs,rigola Sam, il va encore s'énerver contre toi, sil il se réveil et qu'il voit la façon dont tu le fixe quand il dort.

A ces mots Castiel détourne le regard du corps encore endormi de son ami, pour le retourner vers le plus jeune.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela?dit Cas en plisant les yeux comme à son habitude.

Sam lui sourit en réponse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Castiel resta sur le fauteuil et replongea dans sa contemplation d'un Dean toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Cas avait toujours veillé sur l'humain, et, même humain désormais, cette habitude avait du mal à se décrocher de lui. Dean se réveilla et sursauta doucement à la vue de l'ange qui le regardait.

« Bordel Cas ! Combien de fois il va falloir te le dire ? Tu me fous les jetons à faire ça tout le temps, arrête de maté les gens pendant qu'ils dorment, ou va te trouver une fille si tu veux faire ça !

-Bonjour Dean, répondit Castiel se demandant pourquoi il devrait plutôt aller regarder une quelconque femme dormir.

Dean remarqua quelque chose de différent chez l'ange sans pour autant savoir dire quoi, Cas avait l'air abattu, perdu. Lorsque Castiel remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Dean sur lui il détourna le regard, ayant l'impression d'être mis à nu. Dean tiqua, quelque chose cloquait définitivement, jamais Castiel ne détournait le regard. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui aujourd'hui ?

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Nous verrons bientôt comment Dean et Sam vont devoir gérer les travers de leur ami. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Sur une aquarelle**

**Fandom : Supernatural**

**Pairing/ship : Destiel**

**Disclaimer : Le personnages ainsi que la série ne m'appartienne paset sont une propriété de la CW.**

**Voilà comme promis le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je n'ai pas fais trop de fautes. Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont tant fait plaisir. Deansass**

-Sam, il faut que je te parle, c'est...c'est Cas.

Dean détournait le regard ou le baissait, ne voulant pas faire face à celui de son frère.

-Ouais...Moi aussi, je... j'aimerais qu'on en parle.

Dean releva immédiatement la tête plantant son regard dans celui de son cadet.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que ?... Enfin que toi aussi ?...Tu as remarquer ?

Sam pouffa doucement.

-Je crois que oui Dean. Il faudrait être complètement largué pour ne pas avoir remarquer. Cas est...Enfin il est...

-Ouais c'est tout à fait ça.

Dean se racla la gorge et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

-Il est complètement différent, comme si il y avait quelque chose de changer en lui, et attention je te parle pas de coupe de cheveux de prise de poids ou d'autres conneries de nanas du genre. Mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond... Cas n'est plus le même. Quelque chose a changé chez lui.

-Il a toujours l'air perdu, enfin avant aussi, mais c'était plus de l'incompréhension là il...

Les frères se turent alors que l'ange rentrait dans la pièce avec le déjeuner, deux choses étranges. Jamais Castiel n'utilisait les portes et jamais il n'allait chercher de nourriture pour Sam et Dean.

Dean fronça les sourcil, quelque chose n'allai définitivement pas droit avec l'ange, il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Sam l'en dissuada, ayant deviner les pensées de son aîné. Cas releva le regard vers eux.

« -J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait j'espère que ça ira, je reviens dans une heure ou deux, le temps de régler des choses. »

Puis il partit, ni Dean ni Sam ne savait alors que l'ange était partit dormir. Dean se tourna vers son cadet.

« -Oses me dire, que rien ne cloche avec l'autre emplumé ?

-Dean...Je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas avec Cas, c'est juste que.. je ne sais pas je ne penses juste pas que tu devrais le brusquer. Si Cas a quelque chose à te dire il viendra de lui-même.

-Non non, je suis pas d'accord Sam. Il va pas bien, pas bien du tout, ça se vois aussi clairement que ce putain de trench-coat qu'il porte. Je suis désolé, Cas est mon ami, il est mort pour nous, deux fois même. Je ne peux pas le laisser dan cet état là, et je ne le ferais pas. Alors aussi stupide et cliché que ça puisse paraître, je ferais tout mon possible pour pouvoir l'aider. Et même si je dois me mettre tout le Paradis à dos pour ça, puis il ajouta en mordant dans son hamburger, c'est quasiment déjà fait de toute façon.

Sam regardait son frère, celui-ci avait autant l'air inquiet qu'énervé.

-Je suis pas sur, tu connais Cas aussi bien que moi, même mieux. Tu sais très bien qu'il va se braquer. Qu'il va refuser de parler, et qu'avant même que tu es commencer à argumenter il aura prit ses ailes à son cou et sera partit Dieu sait où.

Dean soupira, il savait que Sam avait raison, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'ange dans cet état de détresse évident.

-Bon aller dépêches toi de finir on a un fantôme à aller cramer Sammy.

Les frères Winchester passèrent la journée a faire des recherches chez les victimes et à la bibliothèque, qui selon Dean était toujours aussi ennuyeux et rébarbatif. Il était un homme d'action un homme de terrain,il n'avait pas sa place derrière un bureau ou un livre, c'était le boulot de son frère ça, pas le sien.

-Vas-y Dean, je vois bien que tu crèves d'envie de partir, rentre au motel je te rejoins dans quelque heures.

Dean lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il se leva et alla rejoindre la chambre du motel.

Une fois arrivé, il alla se chercher une bière puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Dieu qu'il avait besoin d'une douche bien fraîche. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec...

-Cas ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans...Tu te _rases_ Cas ? Depuis quand tu te rases ?

L'ange se tourna et lui fis face, les yeux mouillés.

-Tu utilises plus ton mojo ? C'est...

Dean réalisa. Son visage se décomposa. Qui ? Qui ? Qui avait osé faire ça ? A Castiel ? Non

c'était impossible, certes il les avait aider à déjouer l'Apocalypse mais ils n'avaient pas le droit. Pas à Castiel...

Cas releva le visage vers le chasseur et ce qu'il y vit l'horrifia, Dean avait comprit, Dean avait réalisé. Dean savait, il allait le laisser ici, sans ses pouvoirs d'ange il était inutile aux Winchester.

-Cas... murmura Dean, la gorge serrée et la voix brisée.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'ancien ange, qui fondit en larmes en venant se blottir contre Dean. Ce dernier, peu habitué à ce genre épanchement de la part de Cas se crispa de prime à bord puis se sentit obligé de le serrer contre lui, d'essayer de rassurer son ami. Il le devait, c'était son rôle, il ne pouvait laisser Cas dans un état de détresse si intense. Il ne voulait pas, il se souciait trop de lui pour ça. Cas faisait partie de sa vie. A jamais. Il représentait trop pour lui, pour le laisser seul.

Il le serra un peu plus étroitement contre lui, lui calant la tête dans son cou et lui passant doucement les doigts dans les cheveux comme il le faisait avec Sam enfant après une nuit de cauchemars.

-Là...Shhh...Je suis là, murmura-t-il en caressa les cheveux.

Il s'assied, amenant Castiel avec lui, sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il pose le brun sur ses genoux, et si la situation n'était pas aussi grave Dean rigolerait tant celui-ci ressemblait à un enfant perdu.

-Depuis que je suis...depuis tout ce temps, commençait-il en sanglotant, ne sachant pas encore contrôler ses émotions, je fais tout le temps des cauchemars, je n'arrive pas à dormir Dean. Je revois ma chute continuellement.

Dean le serra toujours plus ne sachant réellement que faire.

-Ne t'en fait pas Cas, je suis là, il ne peut plus rien t'arriver, je ne laisserais rien t'arrive, tu es en sécurité avec moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, Cas.

Dean sentit l'homme dans ses bras se détendre un peu. Il ne cesse pourtant pas ses gestes et ses paroles, qu'il veut rassurantes. Il donnerait tout pour cet homme, presque autant que pour Sam. Castiel était sa famille. Il l'avait protéger, il l'avait sauver et était mort pour lui. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

-Reste ici ce soir Cas...Tu peux prendre la canapé. Je préfère te savoir ici, en je veux dire, je préfère te savoir en sécurité.

Dean sourit de lui-même, il était tellement pathétique, cette réplique semblait sortir tout droit d'un films pour ados pré pubères et pourtant...

-D'accord...dit alors tout simplement Cas.

Ils restèrent encore quelque minutes ainsi, sur le rebord de la baignoire, Dean avec Castiel sur les genoux, sa tête dans le cou, Dean sentait de temps en temps les larmes du désormais humain coulé dans son cou. De temps à autre Castiel reniflait. Dean le berçait doucement. A cet instant, le chasseur ne se souciait pas d'avoir l'air ridicule, ou même du fait d'avoir un autre homme blotti ainsi contre lui, d'avoir des gestes tendres envers lui. Non, il se souciait juste du bien-être de Cas. Il essayait juste de le rassurer.

Puis Sam rentra.

-Dean ? T'es là ?

-Ouais Sam, j'arrive.

Castiel releva la tête du cou de Dean et Dean lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Ca va aller, lui dit-il sans emmètre le moindre son, juste ne bougeant ses lèvres.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain en laissant à Castiel le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Dean et Sam dînèrent en quasi silence, l'aîné était perdu dans ses pensées et le cadet, épuisée de sa journée.

-Je vais aller me coucher.

-Okay Sammy.

Une fois que la chasseur fut certain que son petit frère dormait, il fit sortir Castiel qui était assis par terre contre la baignoire.

-Pourquoi t'es pas sorti ?

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais, tu sais par rapport à Sam...

-T'inquiètes pas pour lui va, aller on va te faire de la place sur le canapé, Cas.

Ce dernier se leva et suivit Dean en silence jusqu'au dit canapé. Il s'y allongea, et remercia Dean en lui faisant un sourire. Dean lui rendit son sourire

-Bonne nuit Cas.

Puis Dean partit de son côté, il enleva son jean et sa chemise, gardant juste son boxer et son tee-shirt pour dormir. Il se plongea dans son lit. Avec les récents événements il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Dean fut réveillé par une soudaine sensation de froid, comme si il n'avait plus sa couverture sur lui, il ouvrit un œil. C'était le cas, il n'avait plus sa couverture sur lui, celle-ci était relevée. Castiel était debout à côté de son lit, et à sa mine, Dean pouvait aisément dire qu'il venait tout juste de faire un cauchemar. Castiel se glissa doucement dans le lit de Dean.

Celui-ci ce décala pour laisser de la place à son ami. Puis le prit dans ses bras le serrant doucement, Cas se blottit contre son torse, enfouissant son visage mouillé dans le cou du châtain.

-Merci, murmura-t-il à voix basse, dans le silence de la nuit.

Dean joua un instant avec ses cheveux avant de que Cas se rendorme. Il allait devoir apprendre à l'ancien ange qu'on ne venait pas se faufiler comme ça dans le lit dans gens en pleine nuit. N'importe quelle autre personne l'aurait fait, Dean l'aurait renvoyer aussi sec. Mais Cas ne connaissait pas les coutumes humaines. Il faudrait donc lui apprendre que ce genres de choses ne se faisait pas. Mais plus tard. Il lui dirait demain, en attendant, lui aussi voulait se rendormir.

**Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul ni trop nian-nian, désolé pour le temsp que j'ai mis à poster. A vos reviews, **

**Deansass**


End file.
